The Future is Dark
by eeblackwriter
Summary: After defeating the androids, Trunks hopes to rebuild his home, West City. But when an old enemy returns, Trunks must fight for his right to exist. When the unexpected happens, Trunks searches for help from old friends, even ones he's never met.
1. Chapter 1: From the Ashes

With the defeat of the androids, Trunks focused on rebuilding West City. But swimming in the ether of time and space, an enemy fought to emerge from the void.

"Son, why don't you take a break," Bulma suggested. She filled a mug with coffee and slowly blew the steam away. "You've been working on the model since this morning."

"I know Mom, but I want to move as fast as I can," he said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You've done a great job, Trunks. Why don't you get some rest?"

He sighed and then sipped a can of orange soda that perspired in front of him. Bulma examined the model that was set on the table as Trunks sat down in a reclining chair. His eyes got heavier and his mind was at peace...

In the darkness, a sequence of bright lights sparkled creating a blanket of stars. A weightless feeling carried Trunks' consciousness into the infinite. Somehow, his memories of his time in Earth's past resonated just as loud as a Spring wind. He remembered them. Cherry blossoms rode along it as it did when Krillin sang karaoke in park that day. The sounds ceased. In an instant, Trunks was pulled at lightspeed. He approached the sun's intense heat. He tried to stop but the pull was too great. A solar flare launched at him, and a familiar face emerged...

"Kakarot...Kakarot!" The rage pushed chilling and scorching winds toward the earth.

Trunks awoke to find the model, which he spent countless hours working on, in shambles. "Oh come on, it was perfect." He complained. The sun's ray peaked through his bunker. However, the rays turned a deep emerald. Trunks rushed outside to find the sun bathing in a green glow. As everyone watched the strange sight, Trunks felt a danger he thought he left in the past.

"Everyone!" he screamed. "Get as far away from here you can!"

"What's happening?!"

"Is it an android!?

"There's no time to explain, just go!" Trunks pleaded again.

But his warning came too late. The green energy surrounding the sun rained down as millions of green energy bombs. Solar rays darkened and the only light was that of the destructive energy sent by an old enemy.

"Trunks!" Bulma called out.

"Mom!" Trunks reached out to his mother but saw her consumed by an energy bomb. Her screams pierced the air. The Z-fighter was knocked away. Weakened by the blast, he could only watch as the remains of West City was decimated.

His weakened body by remained under the heat of a damaged sun, which was cooling rapidly. "Mom, no." He wept as a fient wail echoed in the distance.

"Kakarot!"

His energy was lost and so was hope yet his memories remained. He remembered his adventures with Goku and his father Vegeta. Most of all, he remembered his mother. And without the dragon balls, she was gone forever. Tears warmed his face. An emotional anger had risen from the deepest part of his soul.

Trunks yelled to the red-orange sky. Dead bodies rolled into the craters created by the energy bombs as Trunks powered up even more. Electric lines of energy covered his body then exploded around him. A llaming gold auraa covered his body. His intense stare glared in the direction of the person responsible for West City's massacre.

But he didn't have to travel at all. Because the murderer came to Trunks. His muscular body was scared from burns and wounds most living beings wouldn't imagine that they'd survive.

"You'll pay for this, Broly."


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

Broly examined his victim closely. "Well if isn't the son of that piece of trash who calls himself Prince of all Saiyans!" His sadistic laugh echoed in the destruction.

Canyons fell into abyssal darkness as lifeless carcasses rolled into the craters created by Broly's assault. Trunks gazed inside one of them. Piles of innocent people nearly filled the crater. An angry cringe raised his power. Broly responded by sending his signature ki blast past Trunks and into the collection bodies. The green explosion sucked the dead into its relentless power turning them into dust and smoke.

"Perhaps, I should've done that before I beat them to death," he laughed. "Consider yourself lucky, I may decide to kill you quickly."

"I'm not the one whose gonna die here today," Trunks lunged at Broly. His punch created a spiral of air before landing.

But Broly's indestructible body didn't seem to budge to the strike. A look of surprise met the unrelenting eyes of the Legendary Super Saiyan. He smiled at Trunks and grabbed his head squeezing it as tight as he could. "I could squash your skull!" Broly let go and punched Trunks in the stomach. The young Saiyan warrior coughed up blood and watched Broly's leg smash his face. When the kick landed, it sent Trunks flying into a surviving cliff. A green globe covered Broly's palm. The evil laughs shook the canyons as he let go of the Blaster Shell.

Trunks was ready. He burst out of the broken canyon. Flaming golden aura surrounded him as he held two energy shells. The first one left his right hand quickly. It exploded on Broly's body creating a cloud of smoke. The second shell remained and built energy along the way. Broly had other plans and ran out of the smoke with a Blaster Shell. He tossed it at Trunks who anticipated his attack. Using teleportation, Trunks dodged Broly's attack and pushed his energy ball into the right side of Broly's abdomen. The push sent Broly into one of the craters exploding on another pile of dead bodies. Carcasses flew out of the crater enraging Trunks even more. As his iconic scream touched the veil of stars, his power shook the ground. He launched himself into air and looked into the crater where Broly was recovering. Trunks' hands moved swiftly before making a diamond. "Burning Attack!" The energy exploded. A mushroom cloud of fire and smoke engulfed the area.

However, Broly's energy remained. An emerald shield shimmered. "Is that the best you've got?" Trunks rushed his enemy immediately. His hands and feet pummeled away at Broly,who allowed the third generation hier to strike his iron body. "Pathetic..." Broly grabbed Trunks' head and slammed it into the ground. He readied another Blaster Shell and pushed it into Trunks' stomach. Trunks tried desperately to hold away. Broly covered his body with the energy field flew into the sky. With one hand, he pushed the ki into Trunks and with the other he prepared another shell. Trunks managed to push the first shell away, but Broly followed up with other, which knocked the first one right back at Trunks.

"Die!" Broly shrilled. The emerald light shined bright as the two shells became one.

His eyes were burning from the light yet he couldn't look away. Death was upon him and now way of escaping such a devastating assault.

A glare of light shined against the fabric of air and collided with Broly's energy blast. The light turned into long, razor edge crescent that cut into a canyon.

"What!?" The interruption shocked Broly. He was sure that everyone on Earth had met their demise in his hell storm of destruction.

An orange mohawk waved in the treacherous night. Cool winds blew against his skin, but a sinister warmth resonated from Broly. Although he was capable of defending himself. He wasn't going to challenge Broly. "It is true what they say," the stranger said coming into the light of the moon, "evil never sleeps." His face was intense and afraid.

"Whoever you are, thanks."

"Don't you remember me, Trunks? It's me, Tapion."

Broly's manic cackling interrupted them. "How touching!? Too bad your reunion will be short-lived. The both of you will die." His hands summoned the emeralds. They touched the damaged Earth knocking Trunks and Tapion away.

"Trunks, this way," Tapion waved his arms.

"Look let's stay on the ground," he said. "Broly can't detect our power if we're not flying."

"I got a better idea."

They ran among the canyons and torn grasslands until they arrived at a familiar device. Trunks was happy to see his mother's invention as if the machine was Bulma herself.

"We can travel into the past and get help."

"Let's hurry," Tapion hopped into the time machine and initiated the time launch sequence.

"I can only think of one person who can help us, now..."


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

Their burning skin tightened while their insides froze like mountain lakes. No one ever mentioned that their travel would be easy. As they traveled through the void of time, a strange sensation touched them. Trunks smiled bitterly. Although he left his home behind, nostalgia seemed to ease the pain of losing his previous home.

Pure sunlight shined bright through the glass bubble of Bulma's time machine. They emerged slowly. "I'm home," Trunks whispered. The time machine landed on an island. An high ocean tide splashed against the cliff forming a salty mist that moistened their hair. Memories leaped around his mind like salmon in a rushing river. Tapion adjusted his sword and reached for his ocarina. He cringed forgetting that it was destroyed by Hirudegarn.

"We should go to your home, Trunks."

"Alright," Trunk agreed. "Mom will have a Dragon Radar. We can use it to find the Dragon Balls and revive Goku. He's the only one who can save my time from, Broly."

Tapion's eyebrows moved downward. "Why not ask your father, Vegeta?" he asked to defuse his confusion.

"Father is strong, but he's not like Goku."

Trunks levitated high in the sky. His senses picked up a huge power bursting fiercely from the northeast. "Let's go!" His aura launched him toward the power. Tapion followed behind looking back at the time machine as if it would disappear.

"Do you think Goku will come back with us?" Tapion asked.

"I believe so," Trunks replied. "Once he hears that Broly has returned, he'll come for sure."

They approached the island. A dark mohawk raised on its end. Brown skin was covered by a white flaming aura, which pushed air and dust on the ground beneath him. Sitting on a stone in front of the young warrior was Goku. The blue gi he wore during the tournament was still clean yet had a few wrinkles.

"Very good, Uub," Goku praised, "Now try and raise it higher."

"I'm trying," Uub's expression intensified.

"Goku!" Trunks called out to his mentor surprised and relieved. Joy overflowed his heart that he hadn't realized how much Goku had changed. "I thought you decided to stay in the Otherworld."

"Nah," Goku happily said. "Old Kai gave me his life remember." Goku examined Trunks closely. "Say, you look a little older from the last time I saw you. What has Bulma been feeding you?"

"Goku, it's me, Trunks from the future."

"No way! What are you doing here!? They were interrupted by the quaking of Uub's power. "Uub, calm down." Goku commanded.

"S-Sorry master," Uub said. The tremors stopped. Uub put his hands on his knees, exhausted from Goku's training session.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news again, Goku," Trunks lamented. "But the future is in trouble."

"Oh no," Did Doctor Gero create another android?"

"Not this time but something worse has come in his place." He shook with emotional strain. "Broly is back."

"Broly is back?" Shocked, Goku scratched the back of his head. "Based on your age, I'd say he'd be here a year or so from now."

"Huh," surprised at Goku's statement. "How many years has it been since we destroyed the andriods here?"

"It's been over twelve years now," Goku answered.

Embarrassed and troubled by his assumption, Trunks slapped his forehead with his palm. "I guess I have my father ways."

"More like his qualities."

"Goku," Tapion approached the Saiyan men. "We were hoping that you come with us."

"Broly has destroyed everyone on Earth, even-even Mom." Trunks eyes became misty.

"Uub, grab the Senzu beans, we're going to the future."

As they readied to leave for the time machine. A voice echoed in Goku's mind. "Goku...Goku!"

"Hey King Kai!"

"You can't travel through time!"

"Why not!? Goku pouted

"If you travel through time, the space-time barriers of your world would go haywire. Don't you remember what happened when Janemba was created."

"Yea, I remember."

"Well imagine that times a million!" King Kai's voiced shrilled against the layers of Goku's mind echoing the sound to Trunks, Tapion, and Uub.

"But Trunks and Tapion need my help." Goku pleaded.

"The answer is no, Goku!"

Goku looked at his young friend, saddened that he couldn't help him. He looked at the ocean and island beneath. The waves continued to move to the energy Uub pushed out earlier. "I got it!" Goku shouted. "Everyone, grab hold!" He put his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared taking them along.

Their energies and bodies brought them to Grand Kai planet. King Kai moved his antennas trying to find Goku. He turned around picking up the Z-fighter's power. His screams knocked down Bubbles and Gregory who were playing cards. "Goku, you can't be up here, you're not dead!"

"King Kai, I've brought them here to train!" The determination in Goku's face said it all. He had made his mind up.

Fearing that Goku broke some rule, King Kai screamed at Goku telling him that he and his friends couldn't stay.

"Relax North Kai," a voice emerged over a hill. "I can vouch for them."

"Kabitoshin, you don't make the rules!" King Kai yelled.

"I am Supreme Kai! My authority is higher than yours!"

"Enough you two!" The Grand Kai stopped their arguing. "A lot of strange things have happened around here the last few thousand years. I don't think training would disturb space-time fabric that's already out of whack. You guys stay as long as you need to."

With that invitation, Goku got right to it. After King Kai's spat with Supreme Kai Kabitoshin, he gave Trunks, Tapion, and Uub training weights that he gave to Goku before his fight with Majin Buu. Sensing that the time wasn't on their side, Goku and King Kai planned to triple their training intensity. Apprehension gripped their throats sapping away their enthusiasm, but there was no other way.


	4. Chapter 4: Other World Disciples

Trunks, Tapion and Uub are in the center of their training when a new menance arises on planet Yardrat. Goku sends his students to teach a group of traveling nomads a lesson they'll never forget.

Katchin weights were attached to Trunks legs and arms as Tapion trained with the mystic sword of his homeland. Uub, with Goku's aid, got a grip on his monstrous power. "You guys are doing great, but to beat a force like Broly you must push your power to the limit." Goku examined Trunks. His Saiyan smile itched for a challenge. However, when there is food around, Goku just can't resist.

Along with his hair, Trunks' power had grown considerably. The weights were heavy yet he moved as if they were sponged foam. His soul burned for battle and his body was molded to perfection. Though he wouldn't admit, Vegeta would be proud.

"You're improving quickly," Kabitoshin smiled. "I'm amazed that you're able to maintain your strength in this gravity."

"Well my trainer is the strongest fighter in the universe," Trunks laughed.

Tapion and Uub jumped beside Trunks suddenly assuming their training was over. All three of them stood ready, but Kabitoshin felt they still required more training. He placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Not yet..."

"Not yet?" Uub said. "We've been training for two weeks in one thousand times normal gravity."

"Uub's right," Tapion agreed.

"We should be prepared to face Broly," Trunk examined his fist.

"It's not that we don't think you all are ready," Kabitoshin pleaded, "we want you to become stronger beyond measure."

"That's right," King Kai added. "Broly isn' the only threat in this dimensional collapse."

"What?" Trunks scoffed. "Next you'll be telling me that Freiza has mother or an army of Nameks want to conquer the universe."

"Actually...Yes."

"What? No way."

"Goku once faced a Nomad, a traveling Namek whose greed proved to be his downfall. A group of Nomads are threatening the planet Yardrat."

"Isn't that the planet where Goku learned the instant transmission?"

"That's right. And we're sending you three there to save the planet from the evil Nomads."

"Planet Yardrat is in trouble?!" Goku said with a mouth full of food. He swallowed the mass amount of food. "We've got to do something."

"Sit this one out Goku," Kabitoshin replied. "Trunks, Tapion, and Uub have to prove themselves."

"I have to go. The Yardratians see me as their friend, they'll feel better if I'm there."

"Fair enough."

"Everyone grab hold!" Goku commanded. He placed his fingers on his head, and the four of them transported through matter and space. Their bodies traveled light years away from Earth. Gravity loosened its grip on them. The new Z-warriors felt weightless. Despite their increased strength, Goku handed them a round of Senzu beans. Fresh strength shot through them like an electric current in a small pond.

"Maybe we should split..." Tapion suggested but was interrupted by a red ball of energy.

The four of them jumped back as smoke and heat exploded into the air. The assault continued. A flurry of ki covered the area. Using his mythical sword, Tapion deflected the blasts, protecting his friends and displaying master swordsmanship. Ruby red globe were sent flying into the atmosphere, but the strong presence of their creator lingered. Tapion sheathed his blade and searched for the force. A peach-colored sky stared back at him.

"Tapion! Watch out!" Uub warned.

A fist stretched out hitting Tapion to the ground. Dust flies into air while the attacker smiled at his destruction. Light glimmered in the dust. Tapion's attacker watched closely. Suddenly, a wave of razor-edge energy cut through the dust. Behind the wave was Tapion. His sword was drawn. The dragon-leather gloves tightened around the hilt as the blade's tip pointed toward the earth. He swung. His unknown adversary blocked the attack and summoned a ball of energy. Tapion's eyes stretched. He was unprepared.

Trunks teleported grabbing the arm of the orange skinned man. His knee went into his enemy. Uub followed up, pushing the attacker with his signature ki push.

"If you thought you were just gonna attack our friend you got another thing coming," Trunk said. Wind blew gently against his hair motioning strings of it in front of his eye..

Their enemy looked deep into Trunks' eyes. "A Saiyan?" He said.

"That's right! What happened were you in the tanning bed too long?"

"Yeah, you're definitely a Saiyan."

"One at a time guys. Let's have a fair fight!" Goku shouted up to them.

The attacker looked down. His face turned from confidence to terror. He shook trying to find words to curse Goku. "It's...it's...i...i...i...it's him. The guy that...killed...Frie...Frie...Frieza!"

"Huh? Orange skin...White hair. Is that you Jeice!?

"No, it's not Jeice, you imbecile. The name's Juice! And don't you forget it! Jeice was my brother. I heard what you and Vegeta did to him. You'll pay what you done!"

"Your brother served someone who showed no regard for life. He had to be stopped," Goku changed his expression.

"Bullies always shake in their boots when they see someone who can challenge them."

"Heh," Juice looked at them. "Goku may be stronger than me, but I know that I can take all three of you."

Trunks and Uub clinched their fist, ready for a bout. But Tapion floated in front of them. "No!" He said extending his arms stopping his friends. "I'll take care of him..." Tapion loosened the belt holding his sword and sheathe. He let it drop. Goku caught his equipment and smiled. He knew he was ready.

"Not so fast," a voice interrupted. The sound was deep, intimidating, and oddly familiar.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Uub said.

"That's not Piccolo, Uub," Trunks said. The glaring intensity raised his energy slightly. "He's a Namek for sure, but something is different about this one."

"Lord Spider," Juice bowed.

"How many times have I told you not go to battle alone?" Lord Spider said removing a Yadrat outfit. It was the same outfit Goku wore when he returned to Earth.

"Forgive me my lord."

"Save your apology after the fight." He stared at Trunks, Uub, and Tapion for moment then teleported on the ground in front of Goku. Juice seized the opportunity and attacked Tapion. Even though he wasn't looking at him, Tapion dodged the sucker punch. Tapion's right knee connected to his enemy's stomach. He shifted into air. He clasped his hands together in a sledge hammer fashion and thrusted the combined might of two hands into the back of Juice. As powerful as the blow was, Juice's massive body halted.

Trunks and Uub turned to look. An elderly blue skin man with orange hair and elvish ears floated next to them. Beside him was another Namekian. But this Namek was different as well.

"No way!"

"What are you looking at?" The Namek said.

"You can't be Namekian," Trunk gawked. "You're a woman. No female Namek exists."

"Pigs do fly after all," the female Namekian said. She teleported and struck Trunks with the back of her hand.

"Be careful, Viola," Juice said floating to her side. "They're stronger than they look."

"Now that you know..." Trunks said.

"We can skip the warm-up!" Uub finished and surrounded himself in a flaming white aura.


End file.
